I'm OK with it
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Cas is jealous of Benny


Ring, Ring, Ring

Dean...Dean, Dean, man your phone

Dean opens his eyes and picks up his mobile

"You been sitting there all night"

"Yes"Cas

(om phone)

'Hello'

'Dean'

'Benny what's ...We'll be right there'

Dean puts the phone down

"Right where?" Asks Sam quizzically

"Benny. He said it was an emergency"

"So you're just going to drop everything?"

"Emergency, Cas"

Silence

"You coming?"

(whispers) "Like you care"

"What?"

"No...but call me if you need help"

Dean nods and him and Sam leave

45 minutes later

A key turns in the lock and Sam enters

"False alarm"

"Is Dean parking the car?"

"No, he's still with Benny"

(whispers) "Of course he is"

Sam looks at him

"What?"

Sam takes a seat next to Cas

"Cas...Dean's going to have other friends"

"I know, I just... feel like he's trying to replace me. It's no more than I deserve... I mean what I did."

"Dean said he forgave you I believe him. Besides no one can stay mad at you"

Cas smiles and looks away. Sam puts a hand under Cas chin and pulls him towards him

"Anyone ever told you you have the most amazing eyes."

Sam leans forward, but stops just before their lips meet

"What's wrong?"

"Cas I know you have feelings for my brother"

"In feelings I hope you mean brotherly because that's all it is"

Sam looks at him disbelieving. Cas leans forward kissing Sam on the lips. Suddenly Cas pulls away.

"Wait, I can't (sighs) I may have lied about my feelings for Dean" admits Cas

"You love him, right"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize for being in love, ever"

The door opens

"What the...? This is not what it looks like." which was not necessarily a question to the people in the room.

"I think it's pretty obvious it is what it looks like"

Dean gives Benny a dirty look

(whispers) "Your best friend was banging your little brother. Isn't that kind of thing forbidden in your species?" Benny asks Cas

"Who exactly asked you?"

"Cas"

"You should know...

"Dean it just happened" Sam cuts Cas off

"Sam"

"So what you're gay now?" Asks Dean

"Pretty sure I was born like this"

"What about the girl? er Amelia is it?" asks Dean

"Yea, I lied about that"

"Wow" it's like Dean didn't know he's geeky little brother anymore

Dean slams the door closed

"Sam, what are you doing?" asks Cas confused

"Don't worry" reassures Sam

Sam follows Dean outside

"Now I know why you don't like me" Realises Benny

"I don't like you because you're a vampire"

"Sure keep telling yourself that"

Meanwhile outside

"I can't believe this, Are all my friends gay?"

"Benny's gay?"

Dean nods

"Really?"...are you more upset about the me part of this equation or the Cas part?"

"What?"

"Dean, nothing happened we just kissed"

"Then something did happen. Why would you even...

"Cas couldn't go through with it because he loves you. Is in love with you."

Dean turns to face Sam

"Cas thinks you couldn't feel the same way. But your reaction when you thought we slept together tells me he's wrong. Am I right?"

"You're not... (Sighs) wrong"

"So tell him"

Dean shakes his head

"Life's to sort to not spend it with the one you love"

"That's great; you get that out of a book"

"Doesn't change it being true"

"So you lied about your year?"

"Everything else was true"

"There was a guy?"

Sam nods

"Any chance I'll get to met him"

"Doubt it, he's gone back to Poland and he cheated on me so"

"I'm sorry, bro"

"It's aright plenty more fish in the sea...so Benny's gay, huh. He seeing anyone?"

Dean smiles

"Everything alright" asks Cas

"Benny I was going to pick up some food you want to come"

"Sure"

Dean throws Sam he's keys

"Wow you must really want us gone" Says Benny

They leave

"Dean ...

"Nothing happened" finishes Dean

"I don't understand why"

Dean sits next to Cas

"He was trying to help. I think part of why it took me so long to forgive is because I care about you... a lot more than I've cared for anyone who isn't family."

"I feel the same way"

Silence

"Do you really not see where I'm going with this?"

Cas looks at him confused

(Sighs) "Ok I'll be blunt"

Dean leans forward, tongues get introduced. Dean pulls away closes Cas mouth and runs his thumb along Cas lips.

"So how do you feel about a guy having a crush on you?" ask Dean

Cas smiles

"Good 'because I think I might love you"

"You think?"

"I do, I absolutely do. I'm in love with you

Silence

"Right, too soon for the L word" Dean mentally kicks himself

"I love you too"

Cas leans forward and kisses Dean

The door opens

"Hey" Greets Sam

"Hi, you get my pie?"

"Of course"

(whispers) "Told you we should have waited"

Dean and Sam go to the kitchen

"Sorry about that"

"It's alright; you wouldn't have walked in on anything if you came in 5 minutes later... we're taking things slow"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm actually ok with it"

"Cause you love him"

"Boy do I love him"

"I'm so happy for you, dude"

The End


End file.
